Never Say Never
by AllLoveLost
Summary: Not everything goes according to plan. It never does. Kagome finds a strange stone in the woods and it saves her life. The owner of the stone is her only hope to escape the evil that persues it. But he doesn't seem to like her very much... SessKag M
1. Prologue to Disaster

: **Never** Say _Never _:

_-Prologue to Disaster-_

by

**AllLoveLost**

Not everything goes according to plan.

Sometimes…unprecedented emotions can change the destiny of others. They know that. And they have been trained to be as emotionless as stone. For they know what can happen. They know of the consequences. 'They' are the legendary warriors of old. The Protectors. No one knows what happened to them, or where they went… or even who they were. The only known fact is that… things didn't go as planned…

They never do.

* * *

"Why have you come here?" A withered old man sporting a long silver beard cowered on the muddy ground. Rain pattered softly around him in puddles on an old dirt road. A flash of lightning suddenly sliced through the inky blackness of night, briefly revealing his darkened surroundings. A tall figure dressed in black towered above him menacingly. Two gold eyes pierced the old man with a dark cunning and boiling anger. Narrowing, the figure did not reply. "Why? What do you want from me?"

"Only a small trinket you stole." Said the figure. The old man gulped, but continued to cower.

"I have no idea what-"

"Oh, I think you do Yazune. And you are going to give it back to me." The figures voice was dripping with disdain. His eyes narrowed more, until they were merely slits of gold. "I believe it was in the shape of a crescent moon. And it was… purple amethyst. Am I correct? If not… please… tell me… I would hate to kill you for something you don't have."

Yazune didn't move. His eyes swiveled back and forth anxiously. Searching. Searching for a way out. There was none.

"Hmm. Pity you couldn't tell me-"

"I sold it!"

The golden eyes suddenly widened for a moment. Then quickly narrowed again. Piercing the old man with a look of hatred and disgust, the eyes crept closer to Yazune. "To whom, may I ask?"

"I-I don't remem-AGH!" Pain suddenly blossomed in his stomach, gnawing at his innards, shooting through his entire body. A silent scream formed on his lips, spreading wide. His eyes bulged in their sockets in pained disbelief.

"Are you sure?" The eyes asked quietly.

Yazune looked down at his stomach. A flash of lightning flew across the sky illuminating the heavens. A long thin katana disappeared into his blood-soaked robes.

"Auhhck…" Yazune felt something rise up in his throat. It pooled in his mouth and dribbled out the corner of his shriveled lips. "A young man. I don't know his name…Ack! He wouldn't say." He could feel the sword twist painfully in his abdomen and he heard a soft growl. Stars began to dance in front of the old mans eyes. His breath gurgled in his throat; he began to choke on his own blood.

"What did he look like?" Said the eyes in a menacing tone.

Yazune's world began to fade and he gave no reply. Another growl.

The figure shook Yazune. "Answer me human! What did that man look like?"

"He had long red hair…tied…in the back…with black ribbon. He had… green eyes, and a strange… scar… on his forehead." Suddenly Yazune's gray eye's rolled back into his head and a soft exhale of breath was heard over the innocent tip-tapping of the rain.

The golden-eyed figure slowly retrieved the katana from Yazune's body, and flicked it. Blood splattered on the muddy earth. The eyes looked at the sky as the figure sheathed his sword with a faint 'shlik'.

Another flash of lightning cut across the night sky as thunder cracked in the distance. And with it, the golden eyed figure was gone.

* * *

**Offical Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Only the storyline and the new characters are mine.

_Sooooo_... just a taste of what is to come:D Anyway... you know the drill. R&R!

Love ya kittens! smoochums **AllLoveLost**


	2. Two Moons

-: **Never** Say _Never _:-

_:Chapter One:_

_-Two Moons-_

by

**AllLoveLost**

'I love the rain.' A young woman sat underneath a great tree listening to the pitter-patter of the water droplets. 'It's so peaceful.' A flash of lightning srtuck in the distance. The thunder was only a faint rumble in the clouds. 'I guess it's getting farther away. Too bad. We really needed more.'

A drought had plagued the small town nearby for months and there was no end in sight. 'Oh well. Better get back to work before Master Mooshi-san comes looking for his laundry.' Hoisting a bundle of cloth up on top of her head, the woman stood and began walking toward a small stream. In the stillness of the dying forest around her, she slowly stepped into the stream. The soft sound of the water seemed to be her only companion and she soon began to scrub the clothes in the bundle.

"I wonder what we'll be having for dinner tonight." She wondered aloud. Finishing up, she hung the clothes to dry and sat on a rock that jutted out over the stream. Gazing at the sky, she thought about the withered old man she worked for. Then she thought about his son. 'What a handful. Disappearing and then reappearing with half of his money spent. I wonder what he bought...NO! Stop Kagome. Stop. That is none of your business. So stay out of it.'

Kagome sighed. Looking at the sky, she stood. 'Well there's still an hour until sunset, and there hasn't been any demons spotted in the forest in months so...' Her mind made up, she chose a direction and walked into the forest.

* * *

"Where is it?" Growled a voice.

"Why do you need to know?" A young man questioned. He flicked his red hair behind his shoulder. His green eyes gazed intently at a figure cloaked in black. "What if I was saving it for something? Hm?"

"Well for your sake, I hope that you were saving it for me." The cloaked figure replied menacingly. It shifted and pulled a long thin katana from the confines of the cloak and held the tip up to the young man's forehead. "Shall I make this scar wider?" Softly sliding the blade along his skin, the figure rested the tip on the man's collarbone. "Or shall I give you a new one? Right...here." The cloaked figure pressed it against the read-head's skin and a trickle of blood slid down the blade's edge. "Hm."

"F-fine. I don't have it any more. I was ambushed by brigands on my way home from the neighboring village and it fell out of my pocket as I escaped. I'm sorry if was important to you."

"No you're not... Not yet." There was a flick of the sword and the figure replaced it in its sheath. Turning, the figure glanced over its shoulder with gold eyes just in time to see the man's severed head fall to the floor with a thud. It was soon followed by the body, but by then the figure was gone.

* * *

'Oh great Kagome. Yeah, take a walk and get lost. Wonderful.' She thought sarcastically. But she _was_ lost. And the sun was beginning to set. That wasn't good.

A sigh of exasperation flew from her mouth as she plopped down on a mossy knoll. 'What to do?' Glancing around, she tried to remember which way she had come from. "Shit!" Her small fist pounded the earth. "What am I going to do?" Kagome looked dejectedly at the sinking sun. 'Well so much for dinner.'

Her eyes finally fell to the forest floor. 'How am I supposed to get out of this? I'm such an idiot!'

"Huh? What-" A small flash of light came from the forest floor beside the knoll she sat on. 'What is that?' Getting up, she walked over to the place the flash caught her attention. Kagome bent down and looked at the ground. 'Hm. Must've been my imagi-'

A small purple stone rested between some old gnarled roots.

"-nation..."

Slowly, Kagome reached down and grasped the stone, lifting it to her face. It was beautiful. A careful hand had crafted it into a perfect crescent moon, and it was attached to a delicate silver chain. It looked extremely expensive. 'Someone must have lost it. There's no way anyone in their right mind would just throw _this_ away.'

The sun was resting on the horizon now, and Kagome suddenly got the urge to put the necklace on. 'Well, I've always trusted my feelings... I just hope I can get home before something terrible happens.' Her mind was switching back and forth between the necklace and home. "Ow..." A headache suddenly hit her brain. 'Tuh-riffic.'

She looked down at her palm where the stone now rested. 'Fine. I'm putting it on.' Clasping it around her neck, Kagome gazed at the sky once more before she marched determinedly in the direction she felt was home.

* * *

Golden eyes surveyed the forest searching for something important.

Sighing, the eyes looked down at the small town where people were scurrying around like ants. They had found the body of the red-headed man and now the place was in an uproar. Men searching for the murderer, women shoving their children inside to keep them safe. There was a scream every now and then when a woman saw the head. No doubt they fainted too.

A pale, taloned hand emerged from the cloak the eyes hid under. It reached up and pulled the hood back and then fell to the figure's side. The golden eye's belonged to a young man whose long silver hair fluttered in the breeze. The man sighed again and turned. He lifted his head to the sky and inhaled deeply through his pointed nose. Nothing.

The moon began to rise slowly now. Its soft light was dimmed tonight for it was only a crescent. A smirk appeared on the young man's face and the tip of a fang protruded from his thin, pale pink lips. "Hm. How ironic."

Suddenly, a pulse came from the east of the forest. Swiveling on his feet, the man replaced the hood over his head and jumped up, disappearing into the night.

* * *

Kagome looked around herself cautiously. It was nightfall. Not good for her. Fear began to seep into her heart. Clutching the stone around her neck, she pressed onward through the forest. The moon gave her little light and she began to feel as if she was walking in circles.

Suddenly, a rustle came from the underbrush around her. Kagome stood stock still, grasping the stone for dear life. "H-hello?" She ventured cautiously. No reply. More rustles. She gulped audibly. "Is there someone there?" Still no reply. She tried again. "I'm lost. Could you help me?" A growl behind her.

Gasping, she twirled around. Nothing. A growl to her right. Then her left. Behind her again. 'Oh. Oh no. I'm surrounded by wolf demons. Oh my god. Oh my **GOD**.' More rustles from all around. 'Shit! I knew something was going to happen.' Kagome dejectedly tried to communicate again. "Please help me. I'm not worth killing, I swear. I'm skinny as hell- that's right. No meat. And I'm not an important person, no one would even notice I'm gone, so it's no good trying to get a ransom."

"So then you wouldn't mind if I...borrowed... you for an hour or so?"

Instantly Kagome knew what the voice wanted. She spun around. A tall wolf demon looked down at her with lust filled eyes. He grinned wide, showing white fangs. He reached out a hand and waggled a clawed finger in his direction. "Now come here wench. I _need_ you for a minute."

Kagome's breathing began to quicken and she looked back and forth for a way out. There was none. 'Why? I should have just done the laundry and gone home. Me and my little adventures. Now I'm gonna'...gonna'...' She gulped. The demon moved forward a step. Kagome tried to move back one, but her feet were glued to the spot. 'Oh come _ON_ feet! Move! You're my only hope! _Please_ move!'

A tear trickled down her cheek as the wolf got closer...and closer... Not an exit in sight. Her hand clutched the stone tighter and she squeezed her eyes shut. 'Please. Please just go away. This is just a bad dream. It's just a nightmare.' Her hand began to feel warm, but Kagome didn't really notice. She was too frightened.

Suddenly a bright light burst forth from the stone in Kagome's hand. And when it faded, all the demons were gone. Kagome opened her eyes. "What?" She looked around. 'What happened?' As she tried to figure out where the demons had disappeared to, a hand appeared on her shoulder. "Hey! Who-" The hand squeezed- **hard**. Kagome's eye's rolled back into her head and she passed out in the arms of the cloaked man with golden eyes.

* * *

Well? Huh? Huh? Whadja think? Good? Bad? Too short? Too long? Just right?

Let me know in your review! So review! Now!


	3. I Have A Name

Sorry it took so long to update. I didn't like my first idea for this chapter, so I came up with something else. It took a while too. I had a kind of brain fart, so it might not be my best, but we're just trying to get some feelings across in this chapter. Anywho, Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own Inuyasha. (lawyers whip out pens threateningly) :3 (runs) Muhahahah! (lawyers attack with adorable puppies) No...can't resist...adorableness... (glomps puppies) Awww! (lawyers tap shoes impatiently) Oh...Right...Ahem! I...(shifty eyes)...OWN INUYASHA! SMACK! OWWW! Fine! Fine! Alright! I don't Inuyasha. Or any of the characters. TT3TT (sniffle) Uhm... (grabs handful of puppies) Can I keep em? :3

-:**Never** Say _Never_:-

_:Chapter Two:_

_-I Have A Name...-_

by

**AllLoveLost**

Stars twinkled happily in the night sky as Kagome's eyes fluttered open. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, she glanced around curiously. She was still in the forest. The trees towered above her menacingly, and Kagome realized she was still lying down. Moving to get off the ground, she tried to shift her arms and found she couldn't. A coarse rope painfully bound her hands together behind her back. As a faint panic erupted in her chest, she reminded herself to remain calm. 'Ok, I'm lost in the woods at night, and my hands are bound…_Great_…'

Deftly, she managed to maneuver herself into a sitting position. 'Ok, girl, think. What happened? How did you get yourself tied up?' Kagome searched her memories, but couldn't find one that involved a rope around her wrists. Huffing, she struggled with her bindings.

"You are too weak to break those ropes."

Kagome's heart jumped out of her chest and into her throat. Whipping around (and nearly falling over), she scanned the tree line for the owner of the voice. "What?" 'Oh, _nice one_, idiot. That makes you seem _SOO _fearless.'

An exasperated sigh came from her right. "You are only human, you cannot just break those bindings, woman."

"Wha- Hey, now wait just a minute! Why am I tied up like this in the first place anyway?" Kagome cried angrily. She glared daggers in the direction that she thought the voice was coming from.

"So you cannot escape."

It was so simple. Of course that's why she was tied up. 'Well, _duh_.' "I meant, why do you need me to stay?" For a long moment, Kagome thought the voice left; it took it a long time to speak again. Finally,

"You have something that belongs to me."

'What do I have-? _Oh_…. I wonder…' "Um, is it this necklace? I didn't steal it! I found it in the woods. If it belongs to you, take it back, I don't need it." Kagome replied, in hopes that the man would let her go.

"I have already tried that." Kagome inhaled sharply. His breath tickled her ear as he spoke. 'How did-?' "It is bound to you. And I have yet to think of a way to get it off."

His presence disappeared from her side, but a cloaked figure emerged in front of her. Two piercing golden eyes stared at her from the inky black hood. For a moment, they watched her, and then narrowed.

For some reason, Kagome felt she should be afraid, but…she wasn't. "Well, what are you going to do?" She asked as the man rose in front of her and began to pace. He was very tall, and his gait was smooth and steady. It almost seemed as if he was gliding across the ground.

"I do not know." He growled; he hated not knowing what to do. It made feel powerless. He hated that too. Just like he hated humans and their disgusting ways. He stopped pacing and turned to face the woman on the ground. Insight dawned on him. His lip curled. "I will kill you. Then perhaps I can pluck it from your disgusting remains."

Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "No, wait! Can't we find a different way to get it off? _Please_?" 'What am I going to **do**? Think Kag! **Think**!' Again she struggled with her bonds. A small chuckle came from the cloaked man. She looked up anxiously.

"I will tell you again. You cannot break free. Now, let's have that necklace." He knelt in front of her and cautiously touched the crescent moon. Nothing happened. 'Good…'

Kagome glanced down at the hand on the necklace. His fingers were pale, long, and slender. Light pink talons brushed dangerously against the fabric of her old worn kimono and grazed the flesh on her neck. Kagome felt her pulse quicken as she tried to back away from his hands. "Look, I don't know why, but this necklace blew up some demons last time I was attacked, you'll probably-"

"It will not harm me. I am its owner. And I am more powerful than some average weaklings that call themselves _demons_." Yet… as he was about to take her life, he sensed something amiss. 'This doesn't feel right.' He growled deeply and pulled away from her. Frustrated, he grabbed her shoulder and jerked her to her feet.

"Oww! That hurt!" Kagome said indignantly. His eyes glared at her from under his hood. Kagome gulped.

"Do **not** try my patience. Now listen to me, and listen closely," He released her shoulder and spun her around. "If you want to get rid of that cursed necklace – and I suggest you do – then you must come with me." He sliced through her ropes with one clean swipe of his talons. "You will do as I tell you, and if you try to escape, I will catch you, and you will be…_punished_." He whispered the last word into her ear in a seductive, yet utterly terrifying way.

Kagome shivered. 'Ok, Kag. If you want to get out of this alive, you better do as he says. But as soon as this necklace is gone, then what? Will he kill me? Or let me go?' She pondered her situation for a moment as the ropes fell at her feet with a soft thud. "Fine, I'll do it."

"That was not a question, but I am pleased you are willing to come." He moved close to her. "Now hold still." He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his broad muscular chest. He felt her squirm.

"Um, why…?"

"We need to move. Now stop asking me questions, woman. I tire of them." He crouched low and whispered in her ear, "I suggest you hold on tight." Then, with one huge surge of strength, he jumped into the night.

* * *

Kagome shivered. It was very cold near the mountains, but the dry cave did offer some protection from the chill wind outside. For that, she was grateful. She sighed and risked a glance to her right. 'Erk- He's watching me...' The two golden eyes stared at her relentlessly from underneath his hood. It felt as if he was scrutinizing her very being. 'Of course he could just be thinking I might taste best well done.'

"What do you want, woman?"

'Ok, now that is **REALLY** starting to get on my nerves...' Kagome narrowed her eyes and huffed. "I have a name you know."

"I cannot read minds. What makes you think I would know _your_ pathetic name?" For a moment, Kagome thought she saw his eyes twinkle in mirth, but it was probably just a figment of her imagination.

"Well, I didn't expect you to read my mind, I just thought you might ask for my name like a gentleman." Kagome was really starting to get angry. This guy just rubbed her the wrong way.

"I do not care what your name is. I'll call you what I see fit. And 'woman' is what fits you." The man growled out.

"Well fine. I'll do the same. '_Asshole_.' " Kagome mentally patted herself on the back. 'Ooh, good come back Ka-' "**EEP!**" Her air supply was abruptly cut off by a _very_ strong hand with a _very_ tight grip. A low growl echoed throughout the dark cave and the hand squeezed tighter.

"You will refrain from giving such atrocious names to my person." His golden eyes narrowed into thin slits as he glared at her menacingly. "You will tell me your name, and I will give you my own. If you continue to act childish after this, I will punish you." He loosened his grip a bit. "Do you understand?"

Kagome gulped, and nodded slowly. 'Christ! That was a close one! How do I get out of this damn mess? Or for that matter...how did I get into it!' He loosened his hold more.

"Your name."

"K-Kago-me...yours?" He was silent for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Sesshomaru." He leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "You will show me respect." He paused. His hot breath tickling her ear. "If I see that you have earned it, I will give you some respect in return." Without another word, he dropped her unceremoniously to the ground and she landed with a soft _thud_.

"Oof! Owww..." Kagome rubbed her sore backside for a moment, but quickly regained her composure, and huffily sat back against the wall with her arms crossed. She turned so she could watch the man under the hood. After a long silence, Kagome began to feel uncomfortable and decided to strike up a conversation. "Sooo...uhm...what exactly are we doing in this cave?"

"I am thinking. Now be silent." He was quite rude, and Kagome bristled because of it. But she realized he wasn't worth the argument so she dropped the conversation.

'It was boring any way...' A wide yawn unexpectedly made itself known as Kagome felt the long night finally take its toll on her. Curling up a bit to try to stay warm, Kagome forced herself to stay awake and watch Sesshomaru. After an hour or so though, she lost her battle with sleep and drifted into the land of dreams.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, was wide awake. He had been watching her and pondering the situation for hours. He had finally come to the conclusion that the woman was an enigma. No matter how he looked at it, he just couldn't figure her out. Why did the necklace bond with her? How did she get it? Why wasn't she terrified of him? The last question didn't bother him as much as he thought it would. For some odd reason, Sesshomaru felt he didn't want her to be afraid of him. 'But that's just preposterous! She should be utterly terrified of me, and I should like it...' He glanced at her face. It was so serene... so sweet. 'But she's not, and I don't really...care.'

Without even realizing it, Sesshoumaru moved closer to the sleeping girl. 'She baffles me...' He thought. For the first time since he found her, Sesshoumaru looked at her. _Really _looked at her. She was small and delicate, but also unusually strong and feisty. Her skin was naturally pale, and her cheeks were a faint rosey pink. Her thick black lashes rested on high cheekbones, and long beautiful onyx hair. 'What could she be...to be able to bond with that enchanted necklace?' He continued to observe her, all the while getting closer. His eyes slowly wandered over the girl. He drank in the soft spread of her hips, the delicate dip of her waist, the sensual curve of her breasts (he especially noticed _that_), and the elegant arc of her slender neck. But he wanted to see her eyes again. Her eyes were the most beautiful vibrant blue he had ever seen. Sesshomaru couldn't lie to himself. The onna was the loveliest creature he had seen. And** that** was saying something.

Turmoil began to seep into his mind. He shouldn't be tempted by this mere human! What was wrong with him? Perhaps he had gone too long without shedding blood... He shook his head. No, that wasn't it. He killed someone just this morning. His blood beast was quite satisfied. Wait...beast...Perhaps it was his darker side that was drawn to the onna? He scoffed. He would not allow himself to be smitten with a human. Blood beast or not. '_Although_...' He inhaled deeply. She smelled of fresh rain and moon flowers. Sesshomaru was intoxicated. 'She is _very_ tempting...' He glanced at her voluptuous pink lips. They were slightly open; her sweet breath caressing his face. She looked absolutly **delicious**. 'Maybe just a _taste_...'

He swiftly came closer to her, and bent his neck to lean into her face. Just as his lips brushed against hers, just as he was about to take them fully in a silent kiss, Kagome's eyes fluttered open. In a flash, Sesshomaru was on the other side of the cave, leaning against the wall casually.

The girl looked around confused for a moment, but dismissed it as a dream, and finally gazed at him. Those stunning blue eyes stared at him in question. He pushed off the wall, and walked calmly over to her, announcing, "We are leaving." 'The sooner I get rid of her and take the necklace, the sooner I can get rid of this odd fascination.' He grabbed her by the waist, and stepped up to the entrance of the cave. Glancing around, he crouched, and leaped high into the air. As they began to descend, a white cloud began to condense at their feet and he landed on it. He sat and reclined lazily in the puffy youki and he gestured to Kagome to do the same, and as if it knew what he wanted, the cloud began to gracefully glide though the sky.

"Where...are we going?" Kagome asked quietly. He glanced back at her for a moment, then turned back to face the front.

"To someone who will give me an answer to my questions."

Kagome looked confused. "Who is that?"

"The Lady of the Wood."

* * *

Well, tell me what you think! I hope it wasn't too short. I'm not very good at writing long chapters. But hey! If you like this chapter, and tell me about it, I'll do my best to update as soon as I can!

Now to answer a question. Kagome will, be strong in this fic. I hate it when she's a weakling. She might not seem like much right now, but trust me. She'll kick ass later:3

Oh! And don't forget to push that review button:3

**AllLoveLost**


End file.
